sonicfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Cosmic Fall
Cosmic Fall – jeden z pięciu możliwych do wyboru szóstych poziomów w grze Shadow the Hedgehog. Gracz może się na niego dostać po wykonaniu misji Normal w Lost Impact lub Space Gadget, lub misji Hero w Iron Jungle. Historia Shadow teleportuje się na Kosmiczną Kolonię ARK i spotyka tam Dowódcę GUN, który celuje do niego ze swojego pistoletu. Shadow dowiaduje się, że jego narodziny doprowadziły do najazdu GUN na ARK, w którym zginęła rodzina dowódcy i jego przyjaciółka, Maria. Shadow dowiaduje się że został stworzony przez Profesora Geralda Robotnika przy pomocy Black Dooma. Dowódca zamierza zastrzelić jeża, lecz ten unika jego ciosu i mówi, że musi najpierw odkryć prawdę o swojej przeszłości, zanim zaakceptuje swój los. Opis Cosmic Fall jest poziomem rozgrywającym się na Kosmicznej Kolonii ARK. Gracz rozpoczyna tutaj od wjechania na transporterze na spadające w dół platformy. Cała kolonia wali się pod wpływem ataku sił Black Dooma, które skutecznie pokonują nieliczne roboty GUN. Gracz porusza się tutaj głównie po spadających w dół platformach, które są fragmentami zewnętrznych dróg kosmicznej stacji. Mniejsze platformy ulegają zniszczeniom podczas upadku i niektóre ich części odpadają. Na początku gracz będzie napotykał na swojej drodze tylko małe i spadające prosto w dół platformy. Co jakiś czas w dół będą spadały większe i bardziej skomplikowane konstrukcje. Nieco dalej będą znajdowały się chwiejące się do przodu i do tyłu platformy. Pod koniec pierwszej sekcji gracz dotrze do wnętrza kolonii, gdzie znajdują się korytarze poprzedzielane rozsuwanymi drzwiami i wiszące w powietrzu platformy. Jeśli drzwi mają zieloną lampkę, będą się otwierały automatycznie. Jeśli mają czerwoną, gracz będzie się musiał pod nimi przeturlać. Po wyjściu z tej sekcji, gracz trafi do kolejnego etapu ze spadającymi platformami. Tym razem będą tutaj zarówno małe platformy, jak i większe i dłuższe. Na początku znajdują się obracające się w poziomie platformy, a nieco dalej obracające się w pionie. Można tu też znaleźć platformy z szynami. Po opuszczeniu wyżej wspomnianej sekcji gracz trafi do elektrowni Kosmicznej Kolonii ARK, w której znajdują się strzelające laserowymi słupami w górę otwory z zieloną substancją. Na końcu elektrowni gracz będzie musiał dokonać wyboru. Będzie mógł zebrać pobliski Szmaragd Chaosu i zakończyć poziom, lub wyjść z elektrowni, skacząc po wiszących w powietrzu ekranach, zmierzając do sali komputerowej. Po wyjściu z elektrowni, gracz będzie musiał wsiąść w maszynę kroczącą GUN i za jej pomocą skakać w górę po spadających platformach, aby następnie spaść na położone dalej platformy z rakietami. Następnie za pomocą rakiet, gracz będzie mógł dostać się do sali komputerowej. Na początku poziomu gracz spotka Doom's Eye, który będzie prowadzić gracza do ostatniego Szmaragdu Chaosu. Wykonanie tej misji doprowadzi gracza do walki z Egg Dealerem. Dalej znajduje się Vector, który poprosi gracza o pomoc w poszukiwaniach sali komputerowej, znajdującej się za elektrownią. Wykonanie tej misji zaprowadzi gracza do walki z Black Doomem. Gracz posiada również limit czasowy na ukończenie poziomu, wynoszący 15 minut. Czas ten jest przeznaczony na obie misje. Klucze # Pierwszy klucz – podczas opuszczania pierwszej sekcji, gracz powinien przechylić transporter na lewą stronę i zebrać klucz. # Drugi klucz – po przejściu przez trzeci punkt kontrolny, gracz powinien stanąć w prawym górnym rogu samotnie spadającej platformy z pierścieniami i poczekać aż na dół spadnie klucz. # Trzeci klucz – gracz musi przejść przez wszystkie przechylające się pionowe platformy, a następnie nieregularnie przechylające się platformy, aby dojść do samotnej platformy z kluczem na górze. Nie można spaść w dół ani razu. # Czwarty klucz – po przejściu przez szósty punkt kontrolny, gracz powinien użyć maszyny kroczącej, aby wspiąć się na platformy z linkami. Będąc na górze, gracz powinien odwrócić się i zebrać klucz na spadającej platformie. # Piąty klucz – w sekcji ze spadaniem w dół, gracz powinien skierować się na prawo podczas lecenia w dół i wylądować na wystającym z platformy słupie z kluczem. Za sekretnymi drzwiami znajduje się przycisk, uruchamiający w pobliżu trasy z pierścieni. Za pomocą Light Speed Dasha gracz będzie mógł poruszać się po trasach z pierścieni z dużą szybkością i omijając przy tym liczne przeszkody i przepaście. Bardzo przydatne podczas wykonywania misji Hero i na trybie Expert. Misje Dark *Postać – Doom's Eye *Cel – Znajdź Szmaragd Chaosu! }} Hero *Postać – Vector *Cel – Znajdź salę komputerową! }} Boss Black Doom Jeśli gracz ukończy misję Hero, bossem poziomu będzie Black Doom. Aby pokonać bossa, gracz musi poczekać aż wykona on najpierw swój atak. Dopiero później będzie można go uderzać. Black Doom strzela w gracza meteorytami, ognistymi dyskami, a także fioletowymi dyskami które suną po ziemi. Potrafi się także teleportować, oraz generować swoje holograficzne kopie które są odporne na ataki gracza, ale znikają po wykonaniu ataku. Egg Dealer Jeśli gracz ukończy misję Dark, bossem poziomu będzie Egg Dealer, sterowany przez Eggmana. W trakcie walki celem gracza jest uderzanie w guziki na maszynie losującej tworzącej korpus robota. Jeśli gracz uderzy w ostatni guzik, atak bossa zostanie skierowany przeciwko niemu. Egg Dealer może wylosować różne ataki: salwę rakiet, zrzucanie bomb, przywołanie Egg Pawnów, wypuszczenie pierścieni ze środka areny, czy też Shadow Fever co doprowadzi do przemiany w Dark Shadowa. Muzyka }} Ciekawostki * Poziom ten jest znany z niesławnej kwestii Vectora "Find the Computer Room" * Jest to jedyny poziom, na którym Shadow oszczędza Eggmana po pokonaniu go (jeśli gracz wykona misję Dark). * Muzyka z tego poziomu została wykorzystana na trasie wyścigowej Egg Hangar w grach Sonic and SEGA All-Stars Racing i Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed. Kategoria:Tematyka kosmosu Kategoria:Poziomy w Shadow the Hedgehog